


Tyger Tyger

by Evil Crutchie (PawPunk)



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: (?), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Child Abuse, Gen, Songfic, autistic! katherine, poemfic?, the tiger is a metaphor for abuse ok, william blake's tyger tyger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPunk/pseuds/Evil%20Crutchie
Summary: A song(poem?)fic based on Tyger Tyger by William Blake. Tags will be added as they apply. I'll update this as Katherine Month progresses.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Tyger Tyger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alphe_ratz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphe_ratz/gifts).



_Tyger Tyger, burning bright,_

_In the forests of the night;_

_What immortal hand or eye,_

_Could frame thy fearful symmetry?_

“Dad! Dad!” Katherine pointed repeatedly out the window. Her father kept his eyes ahead and his mouth pressed shut. “Dad,” Katherine tried again. His hands stiffened on the steering wheel.

Katherine rubbed her stuffed bunny’s ear between her fingers and gazed out the window. The sky burned a brilliant orange, the clouds turning grayish violet. The silhouettes of trees and hills peppered the skyline.

“Dad,” she said again. The car turned around a slow bend.

“I thought you were tired,” he said coolly.

“I’m less tired now,” Katherine said, quite reasonably in her opinion.

Her father sighed. “Do you know how important that dinner party was? I could have met so many important people, I could have gotten us somewhere! But I left because you were tired. It’s the least you could do to at least stay tired.”

Katherine sat back, hugging her bunny. The orange sky was darkening to blue.

“Dad, stop!” Katherine’s father slammed on the breaks.

“What is it?” he yelled, turning around to look at her.

Katherine suddenly felt very silly. “You were gonna miss the sunset,” she said.

For a moment, her father said nothing. He stared straight ahead out the windshield. Then, he unbuckled his seat belt, opened the door and leaped out of the car. Yes! Katherine thought. He was going to thank her. Everyone loves sunsets. She bounced in her seat.

Suddenly, the cold summer air hit Katherine. A hand grabbed her arm, yanking her out of the car. She fell to her knees, her bunny dragging in the dirty road.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Her father yanked her to her feet. “I thought I was going to crash the car!”

“I didn’t-ow!” Her father grabbed her arm tighter, doubtless bruising the skin. “Stop it! That hurts!”

“Don’t do that again.” Her father let go. He stormed back to the driver’s seat, and for a moment Katherine thought he was going leave her on the dark side of the miserable road. Then he barked, “Get back in the car,” and Katherine had no choice but to comply.

Katherine had barely buckled her seat belt when her father slammed on the gas, jerking her back into her seat. The flat darkness of the landscape sped by outside, and Katherine reached for her bunny.

Not there.

Katherine opened her mouth. Then, she looked at her father and closed it. She put her hair in her mouth and chewed as quietly as she could.


End file.
